Dust
Dust(埃) is a bodyguard and Warrior in the village of Mungs who was hired by the Noble Research Foundation to become part of The Gilzen Commission to aid in the recovery of the crew transporting Gilzen's Coffin, the search party that never returned, and Gilzen himself. His primary duty though is to protect Dr. Vera. Makes his appearance in White Devil Mountain. Appearance A bald giant of a man that looks to be six feet eight inches. At the man's feet was a pack that looked to be easily three times the size of D's, and bearskin cold-weather gear. He wears a wool shirt and thermal trousers. The shirt was made of the stitched-together hides of snow mice. In these parts, they were said to be the best protection you could have against the cold. Personality He is a highly capable warrior and exudes that with his commanding presence. He is a very composed person not letting most anything move him one way or the other or letting those around him know what emotions are going on through his mind. Though he won't admit it he loves Dr. Vera but her cowardly nature of having let their daughter die with out a fight especially when she may have saved her, has left them in a strange sort of limbo. He no longer acknowledges the history he has with Vera in front of strangers, but most can tell something is going on between them and they have some sort of deep history together no matter what they say. When he is bitten his personality doesn't seem to change much and he may have finally found a peace with Vera since both are forced to live with each other on White Devil Mountain. Biography He seems to have lived in the village his whole life with his family. Having grown up here he ended up finding a love interest here as well in Dr. Vera. The two were very happy and through healthy sexual activity from them they had a child.Three years ago grade-school children climbed the mountains, and Vera went along with them as the doctor. A mountain tiger attacked them. Although the teacher and the bodyguards had fought the beast, a seven-year-old girl lost her life. She was killed right beside Vera, who was so scared by the attack she couldn't move an inch to save her. This girl was her daughter and Dust's daughter. This trauma has been the biggest driving force of her life since where she has resigned her self completely to her duties as a doctor to make up for it. She was approached by the Sacred Ancestor personally it seems having taking notice of the trauma that haunts her and her amazing physical ability and her abilities as a doctor. The events surrounding her being bitten with Gilzen's medical knowledge being passed along to her may have been partially his will to happen. Dust is chosen as her bodyguard by the village brass which includes her father probably because of the past they share together and Dust's all around superior skills. He arrives with Vera down stairs in the reception area where more and more warriors thugs, and vagrants showed up to challenge D in order to get his spot for the money he would be making for the mission. Dust takes care of them all with out much effort. When D comes down stairs and is told of her and Dust coming along he begrudgingly accepts saying he won't have time to protect Vera so its totally up to Dust, and they are both to follow any of his instructions. The giant nods. On their way up they are attacked by many monsters which he protects Vera from. He is further tasked with protecting Lourié when he collapses trying to go up the mountain himself with out the right protection. He straps the boy to his back for most of the trip. Vera attempts to have him take him back down only to put the two in more danger. He lasts just long enough in an attack by a group of Snow Bugs for D to save them. He continues to protect them well but is unable to do much against the Mountain Folk or when Gilzen himself appears and captures the group when D is separated from them. When they are released by Lady Carr he tries to protect them as much as he can from the aliens but in the final struggle both he and Vera are injured critically. They are both turned to keep them alive where by he elects to stay on the Mountain in the end with Vera for how ever long they choose now both being immortal. Powers and Abilities Highly skilled warrior of unnatural size. Pseudo Vampire- He being bitten by a spawn of Gilzen has received much of Gilzen's powers, knowledge, strength, and abilities. He will continue to complete his transformation at some point. It also grants him alien powers as well. Chosen One Powers'- He will easily gain around this level of power when he completes his transformation.' Day walking Telepathy Equipment Snow Mice Shirt- The shirt was made of the stitched-together hides of snow mice. In these parts, they were said to be the best protection you could have against the cold. bearskin cold-weather gear Club Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampires Category:Pseudo Vampire Category:Greater Noble Category:Warrior Category:Bodyguard Category:Aliens